Safety
by jrcastlefan
Summary: Safety was the first thing on his mind for Kate. Or was it? Based on photos from 4x23 and Aussiello's spoilers. Put them together and you have an M rated fic.
1. Safety

**I do not own the characters, ABC does, but if I did, I'd be spending each night as the middle of a Caskett sandwich, enjoying BOTH buns... Second shot at this stuff, I'm not a writer, I'm a reader, so let's get some good fanfics going OCDers**

* * *

The car ride was completely silent. Castle could only think about how he could get Kate out of the city, and the fastest way. Beckett could only think about the path of destruction her mother's case has left, and how badly she wanted to yell and Castle.

They had agreed to run off to the Hamptons. Castle was speeding there in Ryan's car since he had yet to return Castle's Ferrari. This was good though, because the people looking for Beckett would be expecting one of their cars. They would also be expecting them to run off to one of their dwellings. That is another reason why the Hamptons are a good idea; the house is still in Meredith's name, her maiden name.

The only people who knew where they are were headed were Ryan and Espo. Castle had gotten a call from his mysterious contact saying that, "the charade is over, they're coming for her." Immediately, Castle gathered the other three and shared everything. No one had the time to chide Castle for holding this all in, they had to come up with a plan, and quick.

Beckett hadn't talked to Castle since he divulged all his secrets. She didn't want to show how angry and hurt she was in front of Ryan and Espo. It's been over an hour now though since they had been alone, and she still hasn't said anything. With an hour or more to go, Beckett decided to take a nap.

Castle looked over his shoulder and marveled at her beauty as she slept there with his jacket bunched up under her head against the side of the car. He didn't care how mad she was with him, well he did, but he was more concerned about getting her out of the city. He felt he was doing a decent job at the moment. His heart grew warm seeing her bunched up, holding her knees to her chest and dozing off.

As she laid there, eyes closed but unable to sleep, conflicting feelings were coursing through her. Why does she have to love him? Why does he have to keep hurting her like this? Why does every time she imagines hitting him, it turns into passionate love making?

It probably has to do something with the day they previously had, it definitely did. After a long day at the precinct, Castle asked Kate to have a drink with her at the Old Haunt. Going out for a drink with Castle wasn't that out in left field, but it was the way he asked. He was nervous when he asked and oddly giddy when she accepted. After he left to visit the restroom, Kate couldn't help smiling, feeling giddy herself.

"_Well Castle, what do you suggest?"_

"_Try the Brooklyn Black Chocolate Stout," Castle suggested remembering that she liked chocolate._

_Raising her eyebrows, Beckett gladly accepted. Castle was proud of himself for choosing one that she decided to refill twice. Around their third beer, Castle finally plucked up the courage to discuss what he asked her there to talk about._

"_Not to ruin the night, but I'd really like to bring up something that you said," Castle started tentatively. "The first suspect of the 47 seconds case was in the interrogation room, and you probably didn't know that I was on the other side of the glass just admiring you…"_

_Kate put down her beer, heart dropping, but from knowing he was in the room, or from hearing that he was watching the interrogation just to watch her? A burn began running south of her body knowing that Castle was watching her, of course he'd watched her before, but he just told her he was admiring her, he admitted it.._

"…_and I heard you say that you remember everything from the day of the shooting. No, no please, let me finished," Castle said as Kate put her beer down looking like she wanted to interrupt. "Immediately I felt embarrassed, I felt hurt and foolish thinking that you ignored this because you didn't feel the same way. I acted poorly Kate, but these past few days, I realized, it can't be true. I know you feel something for me, something more than what you would feel for a normal partner and I even understand why you wouldn't admit knowing right away"._

"_Okay, I'm finished," he said as he was waiting for a response that he thought would come a little bit quicker. _

_Kate bit her lower lip and took in the look on his face of hope mingled with fear, it made her respond. "Rick," she put her hand on top of his and looked into his eyes, "you're right. I did hear you and I waited too long to tell you so. I feel horrible knowing that you felt that way." She paused looking more intently at him as if it were possible. To clarify she added, "I was waiting until I could give you all of me, I was waiting until I could tell you the same thing, and not only tell you the same thing but to tell you it when all my baggage was gone, I would be healed and happy and starting a new life with you."_

_Castle felt his hand getting warmer; he could feel her getting nervous just from the contact with her hand, that and the anxious look on her face. _

_Castle looked disappointed. "So, I chose to talk about this too early? You're not ready yet." His last sentence was meant as a statement, not a question, she answered anyhow. _

"_No Rick," she paused, "I _was_ thinking all those things, key word was, but I've been getting help and I've been able to organize my thoughts-better, more clearly. The clearest thought I have is that I need you in my life, 'more than just a normal partner'. She squeezed his hand and glanced up back into his eyes to see if he understood. _

_In that moment Castle saw her love, their life, their future, he saw all of it. He cupped her face with his free hand and slowly moved his body closer to hers in their booth. Neither had broken their eye contact which made each of them burn in places that needed tending to. Castle pulled her head in and softly placed his lips on hers. _

_Kate felt his lips and it triggered her desire for more. She kissed back, opened her mouth and allowedhim to explore. She felt his hand leave hers and plant itself on the inside of her upper thigh. She didn't think that he could pull her much closer, but somehow grabbing her there did. Her now freed hand joined its other around Castle's neck to lace her fingers in his hair. _

_When they broke apart, Castle looked down at his hand, almost surprised that he found it there. He quickly removed it, "Sorry, I, I didn't realize I was, that it was there.." he sputtered. Kate replied in her wildly cute laugh and returned an endearing look full of love,… and lust._

_She was just suggesting they get out of there when who walked in… Ryan and Espo. Shit. The first thing they seem to see is them. Smiling and waving, not know that these two were just about to head out to do things to each other that they couldn't even imagine. _

"_Hey guys, didn't know you were here," Esposito said enthusiastically. _

"_Um, well, we were just going to…." Beckett was trying to say that they were leaving, but Ryan took the meaning differently and interrupted her before she could finish. _

"_Oh no, no, next rounds on me, Castle, help me carry them over?" Ryan interceded._

_Shit. Shit. Shit. When they returned Castle was sitting across from Kate with a look on his face that screamed, 'Shit. Shit. Shit.'. That wasn't the only look though. Kate felt a heat radiating off Castle and attaching itself to her. She wanted to reach down into her pants and feel that heat and stoke it. After the next few rounds and an hour or two of painful eye sex, they made another attempt to leave. _

"_Oh great", Ryan said, "Beckett, any chance I can get a ride back". She took a moment and thought about this and about how much she had had to drink, but more importantly how she wasn't planning on heading back that way. BUT, She couldn't decline without making those two very suspicious. _

"_You know, maybe I had too much to drink, we can just split a cab." She said this while giving a very defeated glance towards Castle._

_That knocked the wind out of Castle but he knew that if they wanted to keep this hushed for the time being, they had to split for the night. _

_After all the bills had been paid, they caught two cabs, Beckett and Ryan heading one way, and Esposito and Castle heading the other way. _

These thoughts slowly brought her to sleep until they reached Castle's beach house.

* * *

**Planning on another Chapter but let me know what you all think. Slip some ideas or reviews too of anything you'd like to see. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Arrival

**I recieved a lot of "story favorites" so I decided to see where this is headed. Thank you.**

* * *

Castle slowed down once he got off the thruway. The motion prompted Beckett to wake up and take in the scenery around her. His place wasn't too far from there and she rather enjoyed the scenery en route. The houses were very beautiful, and … big.

"Did you sleep well?" He decided while she was sleeping to try and break their silence with a question that wouldn't get him pinched, or shot.

"I didn't know that there were palm trees here."

Hmm not exactly an answer to his question, but he decided that he'll take it. Thoughts were swirling around in his head now that they were getting close. Should he be nervous? No, not because of the people chasing them, no, nervous that he is finally alone with Beckett. Not that any continuation from the night before would happen with the death ray stares he received every time he caught her looking at him. He wasn't "trying" to catch her; he just wanted to sneak a few peeks at her too.

As they pulled into the driveway, Beckett had to remember that she was mad at Castle. His beach house was gorgeous; it took everything within her not to compliment him on his place. Ugh, he's gorgeous too, and sexy, and funny, and witty and everything she's ever wanted, except for at this moment. So why does her stomach drop while the two of them are getting their bags.

Castle looked down at Kate to make sure she was out of the way when he was closing the trunk. He found her looking at him, even if it was supposed to be a glance, it lingered long enough for him to detect the same eyes he was receiving from the night before. He quickly folded his coat over his arm and moved it over his hardening response.

Beckett waited while Castle withdrew a hide-a-key from the most obvious fake rock in the world. "I hope you don't have anything too nice in there, you might as well leave your house unlocked."

"Well not everyone is a detective Kate" he snapped back.

"Hurry up, I don't want anyone to know that there are people staying here".

He opened the door and held it for Beckett. He always enjoyed inviting women here and seeing their awed expressions at one of his favorite prized possessions. His beach house wasn't just a place to woo women, it held priceless family moments and unforgettable summers with Alexis.

Seeing Kate's eyes widen as she looked over the place did something different. He wished he could impress her all the time. Wishful thinking. If he had one thing to commit to for the rest of his life, it would be to impress her and make her happy.

"It's not much, but it's home", he tried to sound cliché even though it was "much". He smiled at her, trying to convey that he still loved her at the same time.

He decided to play with fire; he placed his hand on the small of her back trying to indicate, 'hey-let's move out of the doorway'. He expected a glare, maybe a hit… not for Beckett to turn to him and pour everything she was feeling into one of the most meaningful hugs he'd ever received.

It felt good to rest her head alongside his chest. He was warm. He was warm like last night in the booth. His hand practically melted her shirt. He finally placed his arms around her and she felt safe. Richard Castle, making _her_ feel safe, she smirked a little on the inside. She was afraid of what she might do, not afraid, she knew what she wanted to do, but not right now.

"I couldn't really sleep in the car, can I just nap here," Beckett indicated towards the largest, most comfy looking sofa she'd ever seen.

Before she could even turn around to receive his response, he had pulled blankets from somewhere. "Of course, there are bed's too you know."

She smiled at him, it was the most genuine smile he had gotten in a while, "This is fine, thanks".

Kate was woken by the sound of someone fumbling through the door and making their way through the center hall. She reached for her gun and quietly crept around the corner of the room.

"POLICE, DON'T MOVE," she shouted loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

"AHHH," Castle dropped the bag of groceries that he was carrying and threw his hands up in the air.

She knew that scream anywhere. "Castle?" She wasn't looking at Castle, she was looking at a man with the thickest handlebar mustache she had ever seen. He was wearing a cowboy hat, quite well actually, and a pair of boots. "Ummm, Castle", taking him in she found herself laughing, "you look ridiculous".

"Incognito, detective, my incognito skills are unsurpassable." He returned her laugh, he loved her laugh.

Shaking her head, she put her gun away and bent over to help pick up the groceries. They both reached for the bag of plums, ("oops the plums are all yours Beckett"), then they both reached for the eggs ("Woops my bad Castle"), then they both reached for bread…

They both looked up to apologize, but this time they reached for each other. Standing up, Castle wrapped both of his arms around her waist and brought her to him while Beckett quickly claimed both sides of neck with her hands.

She quickly pulled away, "sorry", she said.

Baffled at what she was sorry for, Castle raised his eyebrow. "Oww". She had pulled his mustache off.

Her lips were back to him before he could finish is drawn out "owwwchh".

Castle reached around Beckett and grabbed her with two hands where her legs met her ass. She responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her to the dining table right next to them and settled in between her legs. Kate pushed her tongue into his mouth and he gently took it with his own. She marveled at his ability to feel gentle while it was clear they were both ravishing one another.

Her hands dropped and began to pull out his button up from the top of his jeans. As she finished with the button to his jeans, they heard, "DING DONG, DING DONG".

WTF, who is here, Castle could kill them. Disentangling themselves, Kate let out a huge sigh, dropped her head and gave the cutest little laugh. She bent over and started picking up the groceries again while Castle went to answer the door.

"Hi-de-he neighbor", Greg said. Great Castle though, Greg from next door. "I heard a little commotion and thought, Rick's back! Just picked up a 6 pack and thought we'd catch up", he pushed his way into the house and toward to kitchen and the bottle opener. "Oh, hi," he glanced back at Castle, "you didn't say you had company Rick".

"I didn't even get a chance to say hi or invite you in either", Castle said under his breath.

Kate already decided she hated this Greg character. She was about to have Castle, about to make love to him, she was about to feel him fuck her.

"Hi, Claire, nice to meet you", Beckett introduced herself with the first name that came to mind.

Beckett decided to take a beer and settle in.

* * *

**Fucking Greg...**


End file.
